Alex Darwin
Alex Darwin is strong willed and optimistic, Alex shows promise in taking up the position of a Kamen Rider. Despite being an orphan, Alex always looks on the bright side of things and doesn't let small issues bring him down. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 Star Runner is the primary and default form used by Xtreme, first seen in episode 1 and the first form utilized within the television series. It is colored red and black from the Star and Runner Memories, Star Runner is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Xtreme's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Xtreme's Gaia Memories. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the Blade Maximum Drive, where Xtreme throws the A Blade and disconnects it, destroy the enemy. StarRunner's ending theme is entitled "X Buster". - Blade= - Diver= }} - Blade= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 5.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 49 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Blade Kicker is the first Change form used by Xtreme. It is colored green and silver form accessed from the Blade and Kicker Memories. In this form, Xtreme can slice enemys by means of the Blade Memory's powers. - Runner= - Diver= }} - Blast= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. Blast Diver is the second true form used by Xtreme, It is colored blue and silver and is accessed from the Blast and Diver Memories. In this form, the damage from the Blaster is increased by water. A common tactic used by Xtreme is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Blaster on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. Blast Diver is considered to be the strongest, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 forms - Runner= - Kicker= }} - Ultimate Xtreme= Ultimate Xtreme Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 120m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s Ultimate Xtreme is the final form of Xtreme accessed with the Xtreme Memory. During the transformation, the middle of Double begins to glow as the Xtreme Memory absorbs the Star and Runner Memories and attaches itself onto the X Driver. The Xtreme Memory opens up revealing a spinning X as Xtreme rips open the center revealing the prism-colored center. By using the Prism Memory in the X Driver's Maximum Slot and activating its Maximum Drive as well as the Xtreme Memory's Maximum Drive, it enables CycloneJokerXtreme to perform a powered-up version of the Double Xtreme called the which extends the initial drop kick into bicycle kicks. In this form, Xtreme wields the X-Calibur which has its own Maximum Drives. }} Category:Heroes